Tease
by joyrid3
Summary: Damon likes what's interesting...and hard to get. ElenaXDamon ONESHOT


**Tease**

Elena fidgeted with her pencil, looking at a blank page of her beloved diary. She used to always write her thoughts, no matter how crazy, wrong or _hectic_ they were, but right now...she just _stared_.

She thought about Stefan and how perfect he was and how happy she was that he loved her. She thought about Damon with his insane power, sarcastic grin and midnight-black eyes...and how she couldn't deny how attracted she was to him.

But she couldn't even admit these thoughts to herself, let alone _write_ them.

Placing a delicate finger on the skin of her neck, she remembered_ that_ dream.

She was wearing a Renaissance gown, lapis lazuli blue. Her hair was pulled up in a complicated bun, exposing the milky white skin of her shoulders and neck. She seemed to be in a ballroom of some sort, except no one else was there.

This was his fantasy, she knew. He would come in, dark, forbidden and more appealing than ever and she would falter. Hiding behind the excuse that it was all a dream, even though she knew better...she would give herself to him.

The great doors opened and he stepped in, his pace fluid, like a feline's. He didn't hurry; instead he approached her slowly, never taking his eyes off her.

Elena straightened her posture. He looked unreal...his black-in-black eyes contrasting with his pale-vampire skin, framed by dark locks. He wore black, as usual and his muscles were visible underneath the fabric as he moved, like a panther cornering its prey.

His hand touched her neck and Elena started. His touch had been delicate, but at that moment she felt something like electricity running through her body. She raised her eyes to his and found that he didn't seem cold, uncaring and vicious...on the contrary his eyes had a softness she had never before seen in him.

Elena felt a ridiculous sting of jealousy. Although his eyes were fixed on her, he was looking at Katherine.

She had always been very stubborn and proud and in that moment her pride overcame all her other feelings. She wished she wasn't wearing this stupid dress.

As if by magic, she found herself dressed in her favorite jeans and tank-top and her eyes flared up to Damon's. He looked just as dumbfounded as she did.

_If this is my dream...I can make you play by my rules._ She realized.

Instantly, her hair fell loose over her shoulders and the curls disappeared, revealing Elena's naturally straight golden hair. The ballroom faded out and instead appeared the familiar scenery of her high school gym.

Damon smirked, the softness in his eyes replaced by dark humor.

"You've got spunk." he noticed. "I like that."

She took a defiant step forward, shrinking the distance between them.

"Next time you're trying to play dress-up, you should keep in mind that I'm Elena."

"Oh, you bet I will..." he replied, his eyes trailing down every curve of her body and that annoying smirk still plastered on his face.

_Arrogant jerk_, Elena thought.

"Now that you mention it..." he waved his finger in her direction "I think I have something better suited for you."

Elena found herself in a black lace bra and matching panties and felt anger pulsating inside of her. He was taking the cat and mouse game a little too far. She could just...wish to have clothes on again and...

A thought stopped her.

She flashed her most provocative smile and casually flipped her pale blond hair off of her shoulders.

And she enjoyed every bit of his reaction. First it was surprise, overcome by a look of intense wanting.

Elena was used to seeing boys like this, but to see Damon ... that was a treat. She had to admit, she was taking this game too far...it was dangerous to get so close to him. Not because he would hurt her...she somehow knew that he wouldn't...but because she _wanted_ him just as much as he wanted her.

She inched closer to him and looked up, her lapis lazuli eyes locking with his onyx ones.

It happened in a split second. His lips touched hers and all thought was lost. She wanted to surrender, he was kissing her and it felt so good. She felt the tips of his grown canines biting her lip and drawing blood and she heard him moan.

No, she had Stefan. She loved Stefan and she wasn't about to repeat Katherine's mistake. She couldn't do this, she had to stop _now_ or she wouldn't be able to stop...ever.

_I want to wake up! _She concentrated.

Damon opened his eyes to the familiar setting of his room. The boarding house was dark and empty...still.

He still felt Elena's warmth, the taste of her delicious blood...His canines protruded painfully from their fleshy sheath, wanting more.

Despite the ache in his groin, he smirked. She had courage and she was arrogant, wild...he was like him in so many ways. She was meant for him, not his weak, pathetic, _boring _brother.

_No, Elena...you're nothing like Katherine._

Damon got up from his bed and poured himself a glass of Jack. Alcohol helped soothe the cravings.

_I'll make you mine._


End file.
